Generation
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: The world has finally been restored to world peace...or has it? Have you ever noticed the unused 'Dung Beetle' boss from Mother 3? Well, believe it or not, He's got the world in his clutches now, so what terror can he bring to it?


Finally...it's all mine...

Finally, after 10 years in causing minor trouble around the world in his dark prison, Delete has broken free at the defeat of Porky. When Delete finally gains the power he's been waiting so long for, what is to come to this world? Generations Prolouge. Delete's POV

As I waited, so long, in the prison that held me back from the world, I waited. I am Delete, master of madness, I put Chao in Chaos, King of all evil, ruller of who you call Giygas's world. As you know it, that blonde haired boy was actually the one who set me free. Well, with help from two black haired boys with red caps, also. You see, long before any of these heroes, there was a world. A world where I ruled. But then the people showed up. I am the orgin of PSI. They found out about my marvelous power and began to use it for themselves. I was furious at the people, so I declared war. You may know me as 'Dung Beetle, Giygas in Mother 3, the unused boss', whatever you call me. I was going to destry the yellow haired kid in his adventure, yet I was amazed that he had the power to take down the last obsticle.  
You see, I am getting off topic. Once I declared war, all of my people attacked. Everyone lost, of course, but one girl escaped. She started a huge village, and the village grew and grew...until even my whole race was outnumbered. I retreated by to my planet, enraged at the loss. 10 years later, we oncemore, attaacked the world. This time, I was defeated by a girl who looked just like the one who had escaped. When I lost, to prevent my body from dying, I used a strong PSI spell only I know; PK beta. I made a large black hole, and I went into it. The spell was actually a legend to be made, and I got to make it. I said "Over a large amount of time, my people will retreat and go back to our world. Then, three boys, two looking just like each other, one blonde and with a red-headed brother, will all be born eventually. They will learn PSI and go up agianst three evils, with friends with them. There will be a melody that one of my people know, and there will be a spirit. Seice I am the ruler of all evil, these three villans will take my place. When the third one is defeated, I will be set free, abled to my old self once agian." And then I stepped into the portal.  
I watched everything happen, and I saw my legend come true, in fast-mo. The first hero had a red cap, black hair, a red, white, and blue shirt, and his weapon was a baseball bat. His name was Ninten. He teamed up with a girl in pink named Ana, and a nerdish boy named Loid. They confronted and defeated one of my people, Gigeu, using the Eight Melodies. The next one was a boy who looked exactally like Ninten, but had a yellow and blue shirt. He teamed with a girl like Ana named Paula, a nerdish kinda kid named Jeff, and a prince named Poo. This boy's name was Ness, and he could use a special PSI move I could also use; PK Rockin'. He battled the returning spirit of Gigue, Giygas, and prayed to win. The last one had blonde hair, and had a yellow and blue shirt, his name was Lucas. He fought with his brown dog named Boney, the princess of Osohe Castle named Kumatora, and a theift named Duster. They defeated an old side kick of Gigue, Porky. Then, the time came. When Lucas pulled this 'last needle' they spoke of, the darkness around me popped, and I oppened my eyes back on my planet.  
All of my people cheered when they noticed I was back. I was lifted into the air, felt good to be back. Me and all of my people watched in amazment as my old world was destroyed, then recreated into a masterpiece new land; the perfect place for my comeback. And now I was back at full power, and I was ready to fight that world. Oh yes, and the blonde one knew something called PK Love. But once I was back, I thought about the empire of Darkness. I quickly hovered over to my old, old castle. There were cobebs, crumbling walls, bugs...beautiful. my years gone had made my dark empire a masterpiece. Then, I looked across the room and saw my old thrown. I sat down and sighed. It was nice to be back. Although, there was my golden brother, Giygao, that didn't want me to take over their world. Speaking of whick, he appeared just as I had gotten comfortable.  
You may know my brother as the golden angel, dead claus, Tent person, golden immortal, whatever you call him. Well, his real name is Giygao. "Beetle, you know you shouldn't be going down that road agian. remember what happened last time? You've been gone for 300 years! It's been a strugle for us to even survive." "Relax, Tent. This is going to be great! We all attack Earth at top speed, then the people are to shocked at their new found peace to know how to respond! We kill all of them or they surrender to us, then they go into our jail and we get my world back." "That's not right, Beetle. You know that those people have just finally gotten an hour of peace." "Well it's not their world. They should make their own." I said, as he sat down in his moving golden chair. "Well, I will have to stop you, and you know my PSI is stronger than yours." "I wouldn't be so sure about that. In all of my years in hiding, my PK beta has regained it's full power that you had never seen. It is agian the purple claw that demolishes anything it touches." "Yes, but know that I have never used PK sigma. I don't know what it does, or if it does anything."  
"Well then try it!" I yelled. "If you have power, use it! Don't be afraid of it!" "I want to save it for the right time." I growled and yelled into my old directer to the castle, "Get my brother out of here." A large claw came through and ripped up most of the spider webs. "I'll have to fix that," I said. The claw grabbed his golden seat and he was brought up, then out the large door on top of my castle. "By Dung!" "I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO CALL ME DELETE!" I yelled as he was thrown out the window. I yelled another command into my commander. "Ok...how to start...use the rain of red nothing on Tazmilly and all surrounding area. Make sure it's a DOWNPOUR." I said. Suddenly, I saw a cloud fly from the top of the castle toward my world. I sighed. "Why did the editors make my removed name Dung Beetle..."  



End file.
